hscboardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Types of Sentences
= By Structure = Simple Sentence In this type of sentence, there is only one independent clause and no dependent clause. The sentence contains a subject and a verb and expresses a complete thought. Simple sentences can also contain compound subjects and/or verbs but it doesn't contain any conjunction. * Some students (subject) like (verb) to study in the mornings. * Juan (subject) plays (verb) football every afternoon. * Alicia (subject) goes (verb) to the library and studies (verb) every day. Compound Sentence In this type of sentence, there are multiple independent clauses and no dependent clause. All the clauses are joined together by coordinating conjunctions and/or punctuations. Here, the relationship between the two independent clauses can be changed by the proper use of coordinating conjunctions. * I (subject) tried (verb) to speak Spanish, and my friend (subject) tried (verb) to speak English. * Alejandro (subject) played (verb) football, so Maria (subject) went (verb) shopping. * Alejandro (subject) played (verb) football, for Maria (subject) went (verb) shopping. Complex Sentence This type of sentence consists of at least one independent clause and one dependent clause. One characteristic of complex sentence is that it has a relative pronoun like 'that', 'who' or 'which' or a subordinator like 'because', 'since', 'when', 'although' or 'after'. If the complex sentence begins with a subordinator then a comma is placed after the dependent clause. When the sentence begins with an independent clause and the subordinators are in the middle, then there is no need to place a comma after the dependent clause. * When (subordinator) he (subject) handed (verb) in his homework, he (subject) forgot (verb) to give the teacher the last page. * The teacher (subject) returned (verb) the homework after (subordinator) she (subject) noticed (verb) the error. * The students (subject) are studying (verb) because (subordinator) they (subject) have (verb) a test tomorrow. * After (subordinator) they (subject) finished (verb) studying, Juan (subject) and Maria (subject) went (verb) to the movies. * Juan (subject) and Maria (subject) went (verb) to the movies after (subordinator) they (subject) finished (verb) studying. = By Purpose = Assertive Sentence This type of sentence, also known as a declaration, is generally used to make a statement. This sentence "declares" a fact or opinion and can be either positive or negative. Declarative sentences always end with a period. * I am happy. * That bird is flying. * I deposited my money in the bank. Interrogative Sentence This type of sentence asks a question or request information. However, rhetorical questions do not fall into the category of interrogative sentences. Interrogative sentence always ends with a question mark. * When did you turn the lights off? * Do you know how to ride a bike? * Please tell me the real reason why you came here? Exclamatory Sentence This type of sentence expresses an exclamation; it is a form of statement expressing emotion or excitement. Exclamatory sentences always end with an exclamation mark to emphasize a statement. * “Good night!” she said. * Wow! What a dream. * What a beautiful sunrise! Imperative Sentence This type of sentence is in the form of a command. This is a sentence which tells someone to do something. Imperative sentence, when framed strongly enough, can also be exclamatory. Imperative sentence can also be used to make a request and end with a period. * Please give me that book. * Finish all your chores before you go out. * I want to eat pizza tonight. Category:English